Rai-chan giive away wonderful vactions!
by CNGneko
Summary: a really freaky story by my friend,lil angel


Annoucer: Ladies and Gentle men, down in the Jaded Ocean to present to you, Rai-chan's Vacation Game!!!  
  
*cheesy music that always comes on when a tv game show starts*  
  
Rai-chan (me): *she steps up with a microphone in her hand and giggles* Hello everybody! How are you today? I'm Rai-chan and today, what are we gonna do?!  
  
Audience: GIVE AWAY VACATIONS!!  
  
Rai-chan: NO! We're gonna ruin people's lives!  
  
*Audience cheers*  
  
Rai-chan: Anyways, today we're gonna be giving away vacations to the most poorest man in the world and his 6 lovely ladies! Let's meet Ryoko!  
  
*Ryoko sits in a chair, a confused look on her face* ...wtf?  
  
Rai-chan: Welcome to our show Ryoko? How are you today?  
  
Ryoko: ...Fine? 0.o  
  
Rai-chan: That's great, do you know why you're here Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko: not really..  
  
Rai-chan: We're gonna give away a vacation to you! So you can get away from Ayeka!  
  
Ryoko: *she jumps up and gasps* AH! DO I GET TO TAKE TENCHI WITH ME?!  
  
Rai-chan: *smiles and yells* NO!  
  
Ryoko: Then is it worth it?  
  
Rai-chan: of course it is! Ryoko.. *snaps her fingers and Ryoko appears in a prison camp* You're gonna spend one wonderful year in prison camp where you'll be served yummy food and have nice out door activities! Transportation was given by ME!  
  
Ryoko: *from prison* WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE I'M GONNA COME UP THERE AND KICK YOUR INSANE ASS, RAI-CHAN, YOU STUPID BITCH!  
  
Rai-chan: ooo..looks like somebodies mad at me..  
  
Audience: AGAIN?  
  
Rai-chan: *winks* shhh! Next up we're gonna bring out Sasami!  
  
Sasami: *sits in a chair and looks around, smiling happily, Ryo-ohki on her head* Hi Rai-chan!  
  
Rai-chan: Hi Sasami! What's your ideal vacation?  
  
Sasami: *she thinks for a moment* uh..it would be-  
  
Rai-chan: SORRY YOU DON'T GET TO CHOOSE! You're vacation will be..*Sasami vanishes and appears in boot camp* BOOT CAMP, WHERE YOU'LL GET YELLED AT EACH DAY AND LOOSE ALL YOURE SWEETNESS! Be happy, we're just trying to fix you!  
  
Sasami: *screams* YOU'RE A MEAN WOMAN, RAI-CHAN! *gasps as she starts getting yelled at by a warden*  
  
Rai-chan: *innocent smile* i know..next up is Tenchi! How ya doin Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: *he sits out, shivering and whispers* are you gonna be mean to me too, Rai-chan?  
  
Rai-chan: nah, Tenchi, you've been through alot of stuff in your life with these horrible ladies that i'm gonna get you away from them..*snaps her fingers* TENCHI, YOU'RE GOIN TO A GAY CAMP!  
  
Tenchi: *looks around, seeing all the men painting each others nails and talking funny. He starts talking in his womanly voice and yells* THANKS RAI-CHAN!  
  
Rai-chan: Tenchi, you're finally gonna get away from all those ladies, we found out when you where standing on the street that night..trying to get a piece of ass..Next up is Ayeka!  
  
Ayeka: *smiles and waves all princessey* Hello Ma'am  
  
Rai-chan: It's nice to see, Miss Ayeka, what's your ideal vacation..lemme guess...anywhere with Tenchi?  
  
Ayeka: ah! I never!  
  
Rai-chan: I do!  
  
Ayeka: What do you mean?  
  
Rai-chan: I mean nothing! BWHAHAHA! Anyways, you're going to the wonderful....PLANET JURAI!  
  
Ayeka: *after Rai-chan snaps her fingers she appears on Jurai with an ugly man setting next to her*  
  
Rai-chan: ...with a new ugly husband! Have fun Ayeka, don't come back now, ya here? Anyways! next up is Washuu!  
  
Washuu: *waves to everybody giggling* Hi Rai-chan!  
  
Rai-chan: Hi Washuu! Washuu, I already know what you're ideal vacation is!  
  
Washuu: Really?! What is it?  
  
Rai-chan: We're sending you..BACK HOME! *snaps her fingers and Washuu appears in her lab*  
  
Washuu: WHAT?! BUT WHY?!  
  
Rai-chan: Well, damnit Washuu, you never come outta there unless you need to eat, so why the hell not just send you there?  
  
Washuu: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Rai-chan: *rolls her eyes and smiles* our next contestant is Mihoshi!  
  
Mihoshi: *runs out and trips over a chair* ah! sorry, hiya Rai-chan!  
  
Rai-chan: Hello Mihoshi, don't come out here destroying my stage props or am i gonna have to kick your ass? -_-;;  
  
Mihoshi: Hey! you can't talk to a galaxy police officer like that!  
  
Rai-chan: *shakes her head* whatever, what is your ideal vacation?  
  
Mihoshi: DISNEY WORLD!  
  
Rai-chan: oh screw it Mihoshi, you need boot camp too.. *snaps her fingers and Mihoshi appears next to Sasami carrying a huge back pack*   
  
Mihoshi: *looks to Sasami* that Rai-chan is a real witch isn't she?  
  
Sasami: *gasping for breath* Uh huh!  
  
Rai-chan: YOU TWO SHUT UP BEFORE I SEND YOU BOTH TO PRISON WITH RYOKO!  
  
*They quiet down*  
  
Rai-chan: our next and final guest is Kiyone, Hello miss Kiyone do we have a vacation for you!  
  
Kiyone: A VACATION!? Did you ask the headquarters!?  
  
Rai-chan: of course not! I never speak to the police! *snaps her fingers* Have fun Kiyone!  
  
*Kiyone appears on a beach that's full of Mihoshis*  
  
Kiyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Rai-chan: YES! Welcome to Mihoshi Island! You'll never get off this beach!!  
  
Kiyone: I'LL KILL YOU FUCKING BITCH!  
  
Rai-chan: That's all the time we have today, bye everybody!!  
  
~*Fin*~   
  
  
this was by my friend,lil angel!GIVE HER A ROUND OF ALO..z..i...CLAP!  
lil angel:BWAHAHAH!!BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!!  
..um...yeah...*everyone gose to mihoshi island*YAY! 


End file.
